Kiba's Story
by hanahimechan
Summary: Kisah cinta itachi uchiha dan hana inuzuka ketika pembantaian klan uchiha. bad summary. selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

Nice to meet you...

Udah lama ga masuk fanfiction. Well, bukannya nerusin yang lama malah kepikir fic baru tentang itachi

Love u itachiiii...

Baru dibuat pagi ini, semoga ga ada typo belum sempat diedit lagi

Selamat membaca!

Itachi-Hana

...

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba pada seorang pemuda yang terduduk sendiri di pinggir sungai.

"Hn." Sahutnya tidak jelas.

"Ah...kau ini..." desah Inuzuka pasrah, ia memang tahu sih kalau pemuda Uchiha itu memang tidak banyak bicara.

Kiba mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke, sama-sama menatap danau yang lumayan besar itu.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, pikirannya tidak tertuju pada pemuda disebelahnya.

Kiba melirik Sasuke sekilas, memperhatikan, kemudian dia mendecih.

Sasuke yang menyadari prilaku aneh Kiba hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Apa?" katanya pada keturunan Inuzuka itu.

"Kalian terlihat benar-benar mirip." Kata Inuzuka itu setengah tertawa.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke lagi dengan nada bertanya.

Kiba menghela napasnya, kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau dan kakakmu, wajah kalian terlihat sangat mirip." Kata Kiba. "Tapi tidak sifatmu." Lanjut Kiba lagi sambil melamun.

Sasuke terlihat tertarik dengan pembahasan tentang kakaknya. Setahunya Kiba ini tidak terlalu perduli dengan pembahasan keluarga Uchiha. Memangnya Inuzuka dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha sampai pecinta anjing ini tahu sifat kakaknya?

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu intens. Dan itu sangat mengganggu Kiba.

"Apa?" kata Kiba galak.

Sasuke agak ragu untuk bertanya, tapi akhirnya dia katakan juga "Kau tahu kakakku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang rancu.

Kini giliran Kiba yang menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Itachi Uchiha dulu adalah Shinobi berbakat dari Konoha, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu.

"Kau mengatakan tadi sifatnya, apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya." Kata Sasuke tajam.

Kiba terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi sesaat ia bisa mengendalikan keterjutannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke, menatap danau besar yang terhampar dihadapannya. Kembali melamun.

"Dia teman kakakku." Jawab Inuzuka Kiba pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut dengan informasi baru itu. Ia menggali memorinya yang dulu, Saat ia masih kecil, bermain dengan kakaknya, Teman-teman kakaknya yang datang untuk bermain, atau sekedar mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Inuzuka Hana." Sahut Sasuke tanpa sadar mengingat satu-satunya teman perempuan kakaknya yang dekat sekali dengan kakaknya.

Inuzuka Hana, memang Sasuke sedikit lupa padanya. Setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha, gadis Inuzuka itu tidak lagi menampakan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke pikir ia sama seperti orang lainnya yang menjauhinya setelah pembantaian itu. Ketika mengingatnya lagi, sedikit terlintas dipikirannya, kemana kakak cantik itu.

Gadis manis yang bersahabat denga itachi, juga shitsui. Ketiganya terkenal sebagai shinobi berbakat. Hanya gadis itu yang dapat mengimbangi kecerdasan kedua Uchiha yang dibangga-banggakan itu. Gadis cantik yang sering main ke rumah dengan membawa permen tomat untuk Sasuke. Gadis dengan senyum hangat yang sering mengajaknya bermain ketika kakaknya selalu ingkar janji. Gadis yang sering bercerita pada Sasuke tentang negeri-negeri di luar Konoha.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke juga ikut melamun dengan memorinya masa kecilnya dengan gadis Inuzuka itu.

"Kakakku memang hebat, bisa membuat pemuda beku menunjukan wajah penuh kelembutan begitu. Kakakku cantik dan baik sekali, kan?" kata Inuzuka penuh kebanggaan.

Lamunan Sasuke segera berhenti karena ucapan Kiba. Ia kembali ke wajah datarnya lagi, dan Kiba hanya tergelak.

"Tidak, ia sama saja. Ia menjauh setelah pembantaian itu." Kata sasuke dingin.

Kiba langsung terdiam. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku punya rahasia, rahasia inuzuka yang dijaga sangat lama, juga rahasiaku yang tak pernah aku ceritakan kepada siapapun. Rahasia besar." Kata Kiba. "aku pernah berbicara dengan kakakmu di hari pembantaian itu." Lanjutnya.

"apa?!" kata Sasuke dengan mata membulat terkejut.

"Hei, tenanglah! aku akan ceritakan padamu. Tapi tenang!" kata Inuzuka Kiba kesal.

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar, tapi masih ada mimik penasaran menunggu cerita dari Inuzuka ini.

"Ini semua tentang kakakku, karena kakakku bertemu dengan kakakmu malam itu, aku jadi bertemu kakakmu juga."

**Flashback on**

Aku sedang bermain dengan akamaru yang masih sangat kecil ketika kakakku, Hana Inuzuka, pulang dari latihannya.

Kakakku adalah salah satu yang terbaik sepanjang sejarah keluarga rambut kecoklatan dikuncir satu dan mata yang kelamjuga tanda inuzuka di pipinya ia terlihat sangat cantik. Selain itu, dia juga jenius, aku sangat ingin seperti dirinya. Dia salah satu yang terbaik saat di akademi.

Ia sedang membuka sendal ninjanya ketika aku berlari ke arahnya dan menubruknya, berteriak senang karena kakak yang aku banggakan sudah pulang. Aku memeluknya erat.

Kakakku tertawa. "Kiba-kun...adikku yang tampan, biarkan kakak melepas sendal kakak dulu, baru kakak akan memelukmu." Kata kakakku.

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan membiarkannya melepas sendal ninjanya. Setelah ia selesai dengan sendalnya, ia segera membuka kedua tangannya untukku, sambil menunduk menyemakan tinggiku.

Aku segera mendekat ke pelukkannya. Ia menggendongku, kemudian mencium pipiku sayang. Aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu, tentu saja senang.

"Aku sayang kakak!" teriakku senang.

Kakakku tersenyum manis. "Hm...kakak juga sayang sama Kiba." Kali ini dahiku yang diciumnya.

Aku sangat senang dan segera melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya sambil tersenyum.

"Hana." Panggil seseorang. Aku mengenalinya sebagai suara ayah. Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati ayahku sedang berdiri di depan ruang yang biasa digunakan ketika rapat Inuzuka berlangsung.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuh kakakku menegang. Aku menatapnya bingung. Kulihat matanya mengelam, tidak secerah ketika menyambutku tadi.

"Kemarilah." Kata Ayah penuh wibawa.

Senyum kakakku sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Ia menurunkanku dari pelukannya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah ayah, dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan meninggalkanku sendiarian.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Semua terlihat asing. Tidak biasanya kakak dan ayah begitu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar isakan memilukan dari kakakku. Aku mendekat ke arah pintu dan mengintip, dan aku melihat kakakku sedang memeluk ayahku yang mematung. Ia menangis histeris.

Satu kalimat yang aku dengar dari ayah. "Pergilah ke tempat tetua Inuzuka, mereka menunggumu." Kata ayahku pelan, tapi masih bisa ku dengar karena celah pintu masih terbuka.

Kakakku masih menangis, masih memeluk. Aku segera menutup celah kecil yang aku buka kemudian bergegas ke kamarku.

Aku meringkuk di ranjangku ketakukan, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

To be Continue

Himenohana,

28 Februari 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Ternyata Kiba memiliki memori sendiri tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha. Dia akhirnya menceritakannya kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana kisahnya?

'Hana Inuzuka, ternyata adalah teman dekat Itachi Uchiha. Apa yang terjadi dengannya di hari pembantaian klan Uchiha? Oke, kita baca yuk?

Itachi-Hana

...

"Kiba-kun." Seseorang memanggil namaku. Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan tanda di kedua pipinya baru saja masuk ke kamarku. Ia tersenyum.

Aku masih memeluk lututku, aku takut.

Hana Inuzuka mendekat ke ranjang adiknya. Duduk di sebelah adiknya, dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Kiba-kun marah pada kakak?" tanya Hana pada adiknya.

Kiba masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau melihat kakak lagi Kiba-kun?" tanya Kakaknya lagi dengan nada sedih.

Kiba segera memeluk kakaknya. Mana mungkin ia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya tersayang lagi.

"Aku takut, aku merasa kakak akan pergi jauh." Kata Kiba sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

Hana hanya terdiam, mendengar perkataan adiknya. "Berjanjilah kau akan jadi anak baik Kiba..." kata kakaknya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Berjanjilah sayang."

"Ya, aku berjanji kak."kata Kiba.

Hana memandangi wajah adiknya lama dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia mencium dahi adiknya.

Hana kemudian melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia bergegas menuju pintu dan keluar. Ketika dia akan menutup pintu, ia menatap adiknya yang kebingungan dan berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Kiba, jangan pernah menangis karena kakak sayang.".

...

Aku berlari menuju kuil sekaligus kediaman tetua Inuzuka. Kakakku pasti berada di sana. Bukankah ayah menyuruhnya ke sana? Pasti ia ke sana.

Dadaku berdebar seiring langkah kakiku yang semakin cepat. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hari ini. Pasti ada yang salah saat ini. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ayah mengurung diri di ruang rapat hingga malam begini. Kalau tidak, mengapa aku mendengar suara tangisan ibu yang begitu memilukan sepanjang sore hingga detik ini.

Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Langkah kaki kecilku tak mampu memuaskan hasratku untuk segera mencapai tempat itu. Aku mulai lelah, namun aku terus memaksakan diri berlari. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi.

Aku sudah hampir mencapai gerbang kuil ketika melihat seseorang yang aku kenali keluar dari sana. Itu kakakku, meski malam ini terasa lebih gelap, aku tahu itu kakakku. Rambut kecoklatan dan bola mata kelam itu memang milik kakakku.

Aku baru saja akan berteriak memanggilnya kalau saja aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkanku. Tubuh kakakku dipenuhi luka, padahal tadi ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka satupun di kulitnya. Jantungku semakin berdebar. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Oh tidak...apa ia benar-benar kakakku? Tatto segitiga di pipinya kini sudah menghilang, beganti luka sayatan yang mengerikan.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa? Ada apa dengan kakakku?

Ia masih berdiri membelakangi gerbang itu. Wajahnya terlihat letih. Ia tertatih-tatih berjalan kembali sambil meneteskan air mata sambil bergumam "Maafkan aku..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi anehnya kakiku terus melangkah mengikuti kakakku.

Kami terus berjalan melewati kompleks Inuzuka yang terlihat sangat sepi. Aku sebenarnya takut, tapi ku paksakan untuk tetap mengikuti kakakku. Entah keberanian darimana aku terus saja mengikutinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, kami sampai di suatu rumah dengan lambang kipas di pintunya. Setahuku ini kompleks klan. Tapi aku tidak yakin klan apa itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi entahlah dimana.

Kami terus menyusuri komplek itu. Disini begitu dingin dan sepi. Dapat ku lihat seluruh lampu rumah kompleks itu padam. Sedangkan lampu jalan yang tidak seberapa itu menyala, sama saja dengan kompleks inuzuka. Kompleks ini terasa sangat aneh...

Akhirnya langkah kaki kakakku berhenti, aku segera bersembunyi di tikungan dan mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Di arah berlawanan dari kakakku, dapat ku lihat orang yang ku kenali sedang mengangkat tubuh seorang anak laki-laki berwajah pucat dengan rambut kebiruan yang lepek karena keringat.

Sementara itu pemuda yang memang usianya sebaya kakakku itu menatap kakakku dengan wajah datar. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi kakakku ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu, tapi...aku tahu aku takut, aku tahu ini berbahaya. Kakiku bergetar menahan berat tubuhku.

Tidak...ini sangat mengerikan...

Mata merah itu...Uchiha...

To be continue

Horeee...bisa update lho.

Tumben banget ada waktu. Hihi...sibuk banget semester ini!

By the way, aku sama sekali ga tau cerita asli itachi. Jadi aku buat ini berdasarkan khayalan aja. Habis kan sedih banget Itachi pas adegan ini. Sebenernya juga fic ini udah aku tulis maret kemarin dan entah kenapa aku lupa publishnya gara2 keasikan baca sasusaku. Hehe...

Himenohana,

27 April 2014


End file.
